Bonanza: Adam's good hand
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Adam sneaked away from home a hot summer night but Ben caught him. Ben will not be very happy with his older's little stunt. It contains a fatherly spank CP . If you don't like it just don't read it.


It was a hot summer on the Pondereosa ranch , crickets were singing, and finally there was a smooth and pleasant breeze. Ben Cartwright was sitting on the porch of the ranch, smoking his pipe, enjoying all the quiet peaceful time that a man, on whom fell the burden of having to control a thousand acre ranch and a house with three energetic boys, could have.  
That was time to relax from Ben Cartwright, just when all the work was finished, the boys were sleeping peacefully in their beds and he could light his old pipe and watch the stars in the vast sky. Life in the West was hard but it was a good life too. Ben Cartwright could not complain, life had been cruel to him in many ways but now in his maturity had given him wealth and the pleasure to see his family happy, healthy and safe. The Cartwrights were simple people with simple tastes. Though his fortune, Ben Cartwright had not let their well-off situation spoils their kids. Adam, Hoss and Little Joe were simple men of simple tastes. Ben could not be more proud of his three children. Suddenly the sound of a horse, approaching silently to the stables, brought him back to reality. Ben stood up and took his hand instinctively to the stir.

-'Who's there?

-Shit! (Cursing his bad luck) Dad, it's me (said aloud, Ben kept the gun again and turned off the pipe.)

-Adam? (Said while he was approaching to the barn)

-Yes, sir (Adam said and put the horse in the barn, unsaddled and gave him some water to drink)

-But… shouldn't you be sleeping in your room?

-Well…It was a very good night and I decided to go out for a stroll (said with a half smile, waiting that his father swallowed his excuse).

-Yeah, it's a very nice night (said smiling too) A beautiful summer night, indeed.

-Yes, sir (Adam said relieved, his father had swallowed it) auuuuuuuuuuu (Ben grabbed Adam's ear toughly and twisted it willingly)

-Do you think I was born yesterday, boy?

-Nooooooooo auuuuuuuu sorry sir (touching his ear trying to wring off his ear of his father's grab)

-May I know where do you come from at this hour? (Ben said still holding his ear, but less strongly).

-Daddy, please, let me go. I promise I'll tell you all, but Daddy please, let me go (Ben released him and crossed his arms).

-Speak! (Adam swallowed) come on, boy.

-Virginia City

-Virginia City?

-Yes, sir (Adam lowered his head) .

-Please tell me that you didn't go to the saloon, again (Adam lowered even more his head and remained silent) Damn, Adam! I expressly forbade you going to that damn saloon at all.

-It was just a little while, I swear.

-Give it to me (Ben said holding out his hand.)

-What?

-Money, boy, don't play dumb with me.

-It was a bad hand.

-Adam, if tomorrow when I'll go to Virginia City I'll notice that you have won even one penny, I swear…

-200 bucks (Adam said, pulling a wad of cash out of the lining of his hat and gave it to his father)

-200 bucks? I should start to go to that saloon too.

-They clear you out in a jiffy

-Wait!, Who do you think that taught your mother to play cards? (Ben said laughing, his second wife used to play cards with Adam for hours while they waited for Ben returned from work)

-Grandpa?

-Hahaha (Ben had to laugh at his elder's comment). Don't change the subject boy, you're in serious troubles (being serious again.)

-Yes, sir. How long?

-How long? (Ben said, arching an eyebrow.)

-How long will I be grounded?

-As I said this morning, I want you out before Wednesday, I need that Jimmy, the new overseer, and you bring the cows from old Francis Prairie to our west lands. And that will take you…at least 10 days. So ... I do not think that would be possible. I can't ground you (Adam smiled).

-So, better I go to bed, Daddy I promise that it's not going to happen again.

-I'm pretty sure of that, Adam (Adam moved, to left the barn but Ben grabbed his shirt's collar)

-Dad? What are you doing?

-Making sure that the next time that I'll tell you don't do something, you don't. (and Ben sat on a bale of straw and lay his child over his knees and started dropping his hand on his butt)

-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Dad, please auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu I'm twenty!Aauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-And I'm 45 plass plass plass

-Please auuuuuuuuuuuuuu dad

-Perhaps you're 20, but I'm still your father and you owe me respect and obedience. So when I tell you don't do a thing, you young man, you don't. Okay, Up! (Adam got up quickly and stood in front of his father, still with his head down) trousers and breeches down!

-Dad? (Adam said scared )

-You're 20, not 21, and as you known it's illegal to drink alcohol and gamble. And seriously Adam, you know very well that it doesn't matter how old you'll be, I won't tolerate bets, never. One thing is a friendly bet with your mates, even playing cards for a pair of dollars with good friends and another completely different thing is going to the saloon and gambling this shameful amount of money (showing the roll of money). By the way, this money will go directly to the church plate.

-Yes, sir.

-Now, get up, in position, out of here, you know how (Adam walk to the water barrels, downed her pants and underwear and bent over one of the barrels) ready child?

-Yes, sir.

-50 with the belt (Adam tensed. Crap! His father should be really pissed. And He couldn't blame him for it. This was not the first time that his father caught him betting. And then his father had made him very clear that He don't want any of his children to get involved with gambling and He warned that He's not allow to go to the saloon at all, at least until he'll be 21). and Adam, if you ever sneak in that way in the middle of the night, or go to the saloon one more time, or bet again, you'll not be able to ride your horse in a whole week . Is it clear?

-Yes, sir

-Then we can start it, it's late and I want to sleep (and Ben let down for first time the strap on the back of his eldest son). ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (Adam tried to remain stoic. He was 20, he was a man, not a naughty boy) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (there only are 20 left, it was halfway, but it was hurting like a bitch) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (Adam began to growl) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (low whines began to escape from his mouth) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (tears sprang to his eyes, and then He didn't care anymore to look like a brat being punished for disobeying his daddy) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (by the time that Ben put his belt back in the right place, his trousers, Adam was still lying over the barrel crying inconsolably) come on, son, to the bed with you, it's late (Ben said gently grabbing his neck and helping him to stand up)

-Yes, sir (said wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, as he pull up his pants and shorts in an only movement. Once He was dressed Ben gave him a hug, little much longer than He used to. Adam, was a great kid: student, sweet, polite, friendly, responsible,... but he was still young and He had still to keep an eye on him, to sort him out when it would be necessary) Come on, your bet is waiting you, Ace (He gave him a little smack to make him left the barn)

-Auuuuuuuuuuuuu dad it hurts there.

-Hahahaha my apologies son, I forgot it.

-Well. I do not think that I can forget it, not in a couple of days, at least.

-I Hope that more than this, child, I never want to repeat that.

-No Dad, It's me who don't want that you'll repeat it again (Ben and Adam laughed while they walked to their house)


End file.
